


dreamless page

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [14]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Drabble, Hurt Huening Kai, Keyword: Affair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Being hurt and afraid isn’t his style but it’s what defines him now.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	dreamless page

The phone goes off. And like every other time it's gone off, Huening dreads picking up the receiver. He tries to remember how he ended up at this point, how he ended up being so—pitiful.

But his memory fails him.

It probably involved long, exaggerated accounts of his stupid love affair with his boss. No scratch that love off, their relationship is anything but loving. In other words, it’s all. His. Fault.

Slowly, and quietly, he rises from his position at the window and goes to stand by his desk. Huening tries to steel himself: he puffs out his chest, picks up the phone and with a small voice he says: “Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

"Yeah." A deep voice cuts through the silence. "Bring me the documents from our last tender. And also our deals with VNC. I need to go through the contract again."

“Okay, sir.” He says after a beat, “Is there anything I—”

“That’s all. You’re dismissed.”

Before he hangs up the phone, he swears he could hear a woman laughing in the background. Her voice is soft and nice, but the way a deep, throaty laugh follows after a few seconds begins to taunt him. It’s like a wake up call in some sense, reminding him that whatever happened between them is only a dream.

“Fuck you, Choi Soobin.”

Huening laughs into his hands before he sobs.

Being hurt and afraid isn’t his style but it’s what defines him now.

How pitiful.


End file.
